Heart of Ice
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: Ever since Toshiki Kai lost his parents in a car crash, he distance himself from his friends and became cold hearted. What if he found an unconscious girl in the snow? Can Misaki melt his icy heart?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he lost his parents in a car crash, he distance himself from his friends and became cold hearted.

"Please accept me," a girl handed him a love letter.

Instead of reading it, he tore the letter in half and threw it in the trash. The girl ran away crying.

"Toshiki couldn't you let her down gently?" Enishi asked.

"I don't care."

"You're not going to find anyone special if you keep rejecting girls."

"I never asked for your opinion stupid red head."

"Be nice, I'm the only friend you've got."

"Whatever, just leave me alone," Toshiki exited the school building.

* * *

It was a cold season, the ground was covered in thick snow. He walked along the sidewalk until he reach the park bench. He sighed when he saw the bench filled with snow.

"I might as well go home," he said to no one in particular. He was about to leave when something caught his eye.

He saw an unconscious girl lying on the ground. She had long lilac hair. Toshiki walked towards her and knelt down by her side.

"Hey, wake up," he shook her shoulders. She wouldn't wake up no matter how many times he shook. Her face was pale and her lips were light blue. He never thought he would do this, however he picked her up and carried the unconscious girl all the way to his house.

* * *

Upon entering his house, he place her on the sofa and covered her in a blanket. Colour regain to her face and down to her red lips. He sees her stirring. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my house."

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you. Since you are fine now, you should leave," he went to the door and opened it.

"Please don't make me go, I have no home to go to," she pleaded him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Misaki Tokura, I'm grateful that you saved me. I do anything to stay here."

"Tokura, you can stay as long as you want but you have to listen to me and nobody else. Understood?"

She nodded her head.

"May I ask your name?"

"Toshiki Kai."

* * *

Author's note: If you want me to continue my new story, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

They were eating in silence. Toshiki was the one that cooked dinner for them.

"It's delicious Kai-sama."

"It's nothing special, it just a simple meal. Plus don't call me that."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't like it."

"Can I call you Kai-chi?"

"That's even worse," he sighed.

"But I think it's cute."

"Well I don't. Please refrain from calling me that Tokura."

"Hai, what should I call you?"

"Kai would be fine."

"Kai-sama."

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

He watches her eat.

 _She's not listening to me is she? This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower, just take a seat in the living room."

"Do you want me to scrub your back Kai-sama?"

"No, why would you even asked that?" He looked slightly shocked.

"I'm trying to be helpful," she said as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"A man and a woman can never be in the same bathroom."

"Why not?" She tilted her head innocently.

"Because everyone needs privacy," he exasperated.

"I understand now."

"Good. By any chance, did you bumped your head before you fell unconscious?"

"Honestly I don't remember."

She went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, while Toshiki took a shower.

 _I don't know if she is pure or just dense. I think it's the latter._

Half an hour later, Toshiki exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Misaki screamed when she saw a half-naked Toshiki. She hid under the duvet.

"Rule one, no screaming inside my house."

"But you're naked."

"For god sake, I'm not completely naked, I have a towel on me."

 _Oh my god! What do I do? It's my first time seeing a naked man. I feel nervous._

"I'm sorry, I won't scream again. You should really put some clothes on before you came out of the bathroom."

"That's none of your concern. I was going to change anyway," he said coldly.

She flinched when she heard the bedroom door slammed.

* * *

It was already night time. Toshiki was getting ready for bed, when he heard a knock.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can I sleep with you Kai-sama?"

"Absolutely no. Go sleep on the sofa."

She waited until he feel asleep. She sneaked into his room and got into his bed. She snuggled up against him. Misaki fell into a deep slumber that night.

* * *

Morning had arrived. Toshiki was the first one to wake up.

 _That's odd. Why do I feel something warm and soft?_ He thought to himself.

His eyes widen upon seeing Misaki in his bed.

"What do you think you're doing in my room? Especially in my bed!" He yelled.

Toshiki felt his face burning up. He never been this flustered in his entire life, until now.

"Not so loud, I'm sleepy," she said in her sleep.

He took the duvet off her, in order to wake her. She didn't wake up at all.

"I love sleeping with Kai-sama."

"What the heck did you just say?" Once again he started to get flustered.

She started to stir, she slowly open her eyes and saw a blushing Toshiki.

"Good morning Kai-sama," she said in a cheerful voice.

"No one is allowed in my room but me!"

"Hai, understood Kai-sama."

He threw her on the sofa.

"Tokura, you can never fall in love with me."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the fav and thank you for reviewing. If you want to see the next chapter, please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't fall in love with people I hardly know."

"That's good to hear."

He went into his room, leaving her alone.

* * *

Misaki attempted to make breakfast, however the outcome was not pleasant.

"Kai-sama, I've made breakfast."

"What on earth is that?" His eyes widen when he saw a burnt omelette, with soggy rice.

He sighed.

"From now on, you are forbidden in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"You are terrible at it, I will cook for all our meals."

"Kai-sama, can you teach me how to cook?"

"No."

Toshiki put on an apron and started to make breakfast. Her eyes sparkled when she sees him cooking.

 _He looks so cool._

"Kai-sama, I would like to take a bath, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"I need a change of clothes but I don't have any."

"After breakfast, I take you shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Arigatou Kai-sama."

"Whatever."

* * *

When they entered the mall. Her eyes lit up.

"Wow so many pretty clothes."

After one hour of shopping, Toshiki purchased seven different outfits for her. He paid with his credit card.

"Are you sure that I can have this many?"

"Yes, for the last time it's fine."

"Kai-sama, I need something as well."

"What do you want?"

"It's embarrassing to say," she looked down at the floor.

"You can whisper it in my ear Tokura."

"Okay."

She went to Toshiki's side and whispered the words into his ear.

His ears turned red upon the request. He handed over his credit card to Misaki and whispered the pin number to her. She went into the lingerie shop while he stood outside, waiting for her.

"I can't believe I'm standing out here, of all places."

"Kai-sama I'm done." She was holding several shopping bags.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you holding my hand?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get lost, that's all."

"Thank you for today, Kai-sama," she kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing Tokura?"

"Thanking you."

"Well, look do we have here."

"Enishi."

Misaki quickly hid behind Toshiki, she was still holding his hand.

"Toshiki, I never expected you to be here, especially with a cute girl."

"Mind your own business."

"I didn't know you secretly had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Who is she then?"

Misaki poked her head out.

"I'm his wife."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter 3, please review if you want to see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Enishi looked pretty shocked from the revelation.

"You never told me that you were married."

"It's not your business that's why I never told you."

"How?" He questioned Toshiki.

"If you must know, we eloped."

"I won't tell anyone about your secret marriage."

"You better not."

"You're cold as ever."

Enishi left before them.

"Whatever, let's go Misaki."

Toshiki dragged her along with him.

"Kai-sama, who was he?"

"Just a classmate."

"I didn't know you had a friend."

"I don't have any friends."

"So, you go to school?"

"Yes."

"Can I go to the same school as you?" She asked.

"No, you can't. You have to stay at my house."

"Why can't I?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Because I said so."

"Hai, Kai-sama."

* * *

The two of them took the train home. Toshiki sat by the window, while Misaki sat beside him.

It didn't long for her to fall asleep. Her head kept swaying as the train moved until her head rested on Toshiki's shoulder. He stiffen at the warmth radiating from her.

 _Why did you have to complicate my life? This wasn't supposed to happen at all. I can't let anyone enter my heart, especially Misaki._

"Kai-sama, I like you very much. Please let me stay by your side always," she muttered in her sleep.

At that very moment his heart skipped a beat.

 _What was that? There's no way that I have feelings for her. It's probably nothing. That's it._

When the train went under the dark tunnel, Misaki held his hand.

Toshiki didn't pull away, he let her hold his hand. She was still asleep. He inches closer and closer until his lips touched hers. He moved back and touched his lips with his fingers.

"What did I just do? Why did I kiss Misaki?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I will continue this story, as long as everyone review.


	5. Chapter 5

He locked the door before he slept. He didn't want her to sneak into his room again. Every time he closed his eyes, he would have a nightmare about his parents. Toshiki woke up in a sweat. He was breathless. He sat up, he felt his cheeks wet.

"I'm so weak, I couldn't save them. Should I be happy that I'm alive?" He whispered to himself.

"I try to remain strong, however in the end I couldn't." Toshiki could not hold back his tears.

* * *

Misaki was sitting by his door. She too, couldn't sleep that night. She knows that eavesdropping is bad but she couldn't help it. All this time he was in pain, she didn't realise how bad it was. He was suffering in silent. She felt a pang in her heart. Tears blurred her vision.

He may act cold, however she knows that he has a good heart. She wants to ease his pain and be there for him.

She knocked on his door.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He said coldly.

"Kai-sama, can you open the door?"

"Just leave me alone, I'm not in a good mood right now."

"No, I won't leave you alone, not tonight."

He was shocked upon hearing her words. For the first time he didn't know what to say.

* * *

She wiped her tears quickly when she heard the door clicked. She was surprised when the door open.

When she saw him, he looked shattered. His eyes was puffy and red. She could tell that he had been crying. She leapt into his arms and held him. Misaki stroke his brunette hair to comfort him.

"Kai-sama, it's okay to cry when you feel sad."

"You couldn't just leave me be?" He sounded so broken.

"Just so you know, I'll always be there for you," she said soothingly.

He didn't know what it was, however he let her comfort him. She felt his strong embrace. Misaki blushed.

"As long as we're being honest. I have a confession to make, Tokura."

"What is it Kai-sama?"

"I apologise for kissing you."

"Eh? You did what?!"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I appreciate it. Please continue to support my story by reviewing. If you want to know what will happen

next, review chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

"I kissed you when you were asleep in the train."

"How could you do that to me?"

"Calm down. It's no big deal, Tokura."

"It maybe not to you, but it's a big deal for me. You took my first kiss!"

"If it makes you feel any better, it's the first time I kissed a girl."

He watched her leave his house. The door slammed shut.

* * *

"How could he do that? I trusted him."

She wiped her lips furiously.

"First kiss should be special and to think that I felt sorry for him."

"Hello Mrs. Kai."

"Please don't call me that."

"What's wrong, did you two have a fight?"

"It's not really your business."

"Whatever happened, you two should make up," Enishi smiled.

She was about to leave, however he grabbed her arm.

"You're not really married are you?" He whispered into her ear. It made her shudder the way he spoke.

"What makes you say that?" She said nervously.

"You don't wear your wedding ring whenever I see you two."

"I don't want anyone to know our secret, so I left the ring at home."

"I know you're in a fake marriage."

"How did you know?" She gasped.

"You just confirmed it for me," he smirked.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

"Let's just say he owes me big time." His grip on her tightens.

She tried to get out of his grasp, but it was futile. His strength is greater than hers.

"Let go of me!" She screamed at him.

"I can't let anyone have you, especially Toshiki Kai. You're mine Misaki. The moment I saw you, I knew you're the one I want."

"You're insane, let me go!"

* * *

From afar, Toshiki was shock at the scene unfolding before him. He sees Misaki in the arms of another man. He couldn't believe Enishi, his friend would stoop this low. He had taken someone from him. Enishi shoved her in his car and locked the door. All he could do was watch helplessly as the car drive away.

"Misaki, come back! I need you." Toshiki was on his knees, on the concrete ground.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the kind review. What will happen next? If you want to know, review chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived at Enishi's house, Misaki refused to get out of the car. He hauled her over his shoulder and resumed walking into his house.

"Put me down!" She was punching him in the back.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her voice shaky.

When he put her down, she ran into a bedroom and locked herself in.

"You can't hide in there forever you know."

"Leave me alone!"

* * *

It was reaching night time, she sighed in relief when he drove off. She was left all alone.

The first thing she did was try to open the door, however it was locked.

She open the glass door that led to a balcony. Cool breeze caressed her face.

"Kai-sama I want to see you. I miss you."

It made her jump when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who is there?" She asked.

The silhouette stepped out of the bushes. Green eyes meet blue eyes.

"Kai-sama?" She gasped.

Their eyes were locked. It felt like an eternity.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine."

He climbed up the tree and jumped on the balcony without any problems. She immediately leapt into his arms. Tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Hold me Kai-sama."

Upon her request he embraced her. When he felt her shiver, he held her tighter.

He was glad she was safe and sound. When Enishi took her away from him, his world fell apart.

Toshiki didn't realise how important she was to him until she was gone.

"Misaki… you should learn how to protect yourself."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're the most precious person in the world."

She felt shy upon hearing that.

"Your precious person wants to be home with you."

"Okay, let's go home Misaki."

"Hai."

* * *

"Not so fast Toshiki."

"You have some nerve kidnapping Misaki."

Enishi just laughed.

"What's so funny?" He glared at him. Misaki just hid behind him.

"I just wanted to see how you would react if someone close to you was taken away.

After all you've been acting like a robot for months."

"So all of this was a big joke to you?"

"Yes. I didn't hurt her. I promise."

Toshiki punched Enishi in the stomach, he fell down on his knees, clutching it.

"Don't ever mess with me Enishi."

* * *

Toshiki took her home on his motorbike. She felt at peace being with him.

"Aishiteru Misaki."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. Here is chapter 7, don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Two years had gone by. It was new year's eve in Tokyo.

"Hurry up Misaki, we're going to miss the cherry blossom viewing."

"I'm almost done," she exited the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel.

Time stood still the way Toshiki was gaping at her beauty. This simple action was enticing him in more ways than one.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked as she stopped drying her lilac hair.

"No. It's nothing," he turned away to hide his flushed red cheeks.

 _You don't know what you do to me Misaki. If things keep up like this, I don't think I can hold back any longer. I'm going crazy over here._

"Let me change first, then we go."

"Okay."

It didn't take long for her to change into a gorgeous purple kimono. It had intricate yet modern designs. She was styling her hair up. Her bare neck is shown.

When she came out of the bedroom, Toshiki looked stunned. His whole body felt paralysed.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly.

"You look beautiful."

She giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" He looked a little puzzled.

Without saying anything, she went near to him and tied his crooked yukata.

 _Need oxygen, she's too close. I want to grab her and… kami help me, I sound like a pervert._

* * *

It took them twenty minutes to get to a shrine on foot.

"We're finally here, let's pray," she said with a sweet smile.

"Sure."

They clasped their hands together and started praying.

Misaki prayed for good health for Toshiki. As for him, he prayed to be closer to her.

"I'm just going to buy something and come back."

"I'll be waiting by the cherry blossom tree."

Misaki went to a stall to purchase rice cakes.

"Look at that beautiful girl." A random boy said to his friend.

"Where?"

"Over there. She's the one with lilac hair." The boy pointed it out.

"Wow she's stunning. Her neck is showing too."

"Now that you mention it, it is showing. Don't you want to just touch her pretty neck?"

It irked Toshiki to hear those two boys talking about Misaki that way.

"Let's go talk to her."

"Back off, she's mine!" It took one glare from Toshiki to frighten the boys.

The two boys ran away without saying anything.

"What was that all about?" Misaki asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Let's just enjoy the view."

"Okay, I bought some rice cakes and green tea."

They sat under the cherry blossom tree, enjoying the pink blossom in full bloom since it was spring.

"The cherry blossom are so pretty," she was admiring its beauty.

The two of them were enjoying each other's company. They ate rice cakes and drank warm green tea.

Once the clock struck mid-night everyone was saying happy new year to each other.

In one full motion, Toshiki cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She was the one who broke the kiss.

"Happy new year, Misaki."

"Why did you kiss me?" She looked taken aback.

"Because it's the new year. I was caught up in the moment."

"I thought you did that because you love me," she teases him.

"You heard that? I thought you was asleep."

"Aishiteru Toshiki."

"I love you more, anata wa watashi ni totte, totemo daiji na sonzai desu. (You mean so much to me.) Words can't describe my love for you. Watashi tachi wa issho ni naru unmei datta n da." (We were meant to be together.)

She blushed when he scooped her up in his arms.

"Put me down, I can walk you know."

"I shall carry my future wife to our home."

"People are watching Toshiki," she was hiding her face in her hands.

"I want the world to know our love. You make me want to be a better man. Stay by my side always."

"Toshiki, happy new year."

Fireworks exploded in the sky. That night she surprised him with the sweetest kiss.

 _Toshiki, thank you for entering my life. I'll be gladly stay by your side, always._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: This is the final chapter of Heart of Ice. I would like to thank my reviewers and those who supported my story. Thank you once again.

I truly appreciate it. Review if you truly like my story.


End file.
